Dirty Dancing
by The Virgin Butterfly
Summary: Draco thought this would be just another night out with the guys. Merlin, was he about to get the surprise of his life! one shot. M for language


**Dirty Dancing:**

…

**A\N:** personally, I have never seen the movie (yes, I know that's cinematic blasphemy right there but I just never got to it…) but I still think the name is fitting… this is also my first real attempt at a song fic… of sorts... so please tell me what you think!

Right now it stands as a one-shot. I currently don't have the time to continue this but I would like to post it anyway.

Disclaimer: you know the drill…. Ya ya ya characters aren't mine… ya ya ya…

READ AND REVIEW!

Thank you to my awesome best friend for the beta job!

...

Draco walked into the crowded club, looking around to see if he could spot his mates through the mob of people. _No luck yet_, he thought as he made his way to the bar, knowing his friends would go there first. He smiled, thinking of the last time they had gone out. Somehow, he got to the bar in one piece, only slightly bumped on his side by some overenthusiastic dancer.

"Firewhiskey, please," he ordered from the pretty witch behind the counter, putting up some coins for it. She took the money and returned with his drink. He looked around again, waiting for the tell-tale black skin of his best friend.

"Oi!" the bass of Goyle's voice rang loudly from his right. "Draco, mate! Come here, will ya?" He made his way to the other side of the bar, sliding to the chair in between Blaise and Theo. "How you doin', hombre?" Greg asked from his place to Theo's right.

"Alright," Draco answered, taking a sip from his drink. "How are things going with Abbott?" It had been a real surprise when the big brute had announced he was seeing the timid Hufflepuff over a year ago. But the longer the two were together, the more they seemed to just fit. A few weeks ago Greg had came to his friends asking for guidance on how to ask the blonde to be his.

The man's smile widened to huge proportions. "We're engaged!"

"Congrats mate!" His three companions applauded, each giving him a pat on his back and ordering another round of drinks. They continued talking about their lives, each sharing stories of the shit they had to take at work or from their girls.

Draco looked at his friends' glowing faces, sighing inside. Deep, deep, deep, deep down where no one could look and judge, he envied his friends. All three had found that special one; Greg with Hannah, Blaise with Lavender (that was a big shocker) and Theo with Daphne Greengrass. Hell, even Pansy had found it with the Weasel! Draco, however, was still looking, and he had a small suspicion that he would never find it. He was close to it a few times; with Astoria especially. After Greengrass he had been with a few other girls, but nothing felt _right_. Inside, he still wanted _her_, that mystery witch who had dragged him into a broom-closet in his sixth year and then proceeded to snog him senseless without uttering a word.

He sighed, this time audibly, into his drink, his mind miles away.

He was snapped out of his melancholy by Theo's whistle. "Merlin, that one is amazing," his friend said, looking out at the dance floor. As Draco turned his head around to follow Theo's gaze the song changed, and then he saw _her_.

A spot in the middle of the dance floor was cleared and half a ring was formed around it by people all moving to the beat of the ballad. In the middle stood the most beautiful girl the blonde had ever seen and somehow she seemed familiar to him, but for the life of him he couldn't place her. Her long dark curls lay down her back, moving freely as she swayed to the guitar beginning. She wore a form fitting red tank top with black lace on her chest and a light, gothic styled black skirt with red lace touches. Her heels were of a classic design with only a couple of straps keeping them in place.

Her hips swayed farther as the singer started the chorus. Her thin hands moved up to above her head as she gave herself completely to the music, her heavily made-up eyes closed as she moved with the purity of an angel.

_I was thinkin' about her, thinkin' about me._

_Thinkin' about us, who we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream._

_So I travel back, down that road._

_Will she come back? No one knows._

_I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream._

Draco watched, dazed, as the dark angel danced, not to the music, but with the music; hell, she was the music. There was nothing to the world but her, the song, and him the moment he looked at her, completely mesmerized by the way she moved. She kept swaying her hips as she glided around the floor, her limbs moving with beautiful abandon.

_I was at the top and I was like I'm in the basement._

_Number one spot and now she found her a replacement._

_I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby._

_And now you ain't around, baby I can't think._

_I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring._

_Cuz I can still feel it in the air._

_See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair._

_My lover, my life. My shorty, my wife._

_She left me, I'm tied._

_Cuz I knew that it just ain't right._

Her hands danced across her body and around her head, occasionally making a stray curl fly. She twirled, spinning around a few times with perfect precision, her skirt and hair flying around her as the music intensified.

Draco watched as she jumped, twirled and waltzed with the elegance of a professional dancer. She looked to him like a nymph and the more he watched this unearthly creature, the more he wanted her. He wanted to dance with her, to touch her, to make her _his_. He had never in his life felt this strongly, had wanted someone so badly, not even his mystery girl; it was a physical pain in his chest as he struggled to make sense of the way he was feeling towards this stranger.

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._

_And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything._

The song was coming to its climax now and Draco could feel his body heating up as he watched her giving herself away completely to the beat.

_And I was thinkin' about her, thinkin' about me._

_Thinkin' about us, who we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream._

_So I travel back, down that road._

_Will she come back? No one knows._

_I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream._

The song ebbed away and the creature went back to swaying her hips gently, her hands crossed across her stomach as she faced him. A roaring of applause sounded and Draco was snapped out of his inner turmoil. Everyone in the place was looking at the girl, _his girl_, he thought unconsciously. The D.J. had yet to put on a new song so they were all standing there, watching the creature, her eyes still shut and her hands still across her body, as if she was holding herself up. Someone broke the spell then by telling the D.J. to start playing something. Immediately, bass-filled music filled the room and the crowd went back to dancing.

Draco was still looking at her. Slowly, a small crooked (and absolutely sexy) smile curled up her lips as she finally opened her eyes. Laughing cinnamon orbs met darkening silver pupils. Draco nearly fell out of his seat.

"Is that…" Blaise's voice murmured next to him. "_Granger_?"

"Fuck… When the hell did she become so damn hot?" Theo asked chuckling.

Draco couldn't say a word. He was too stunned to do much more then stare at her, her eyes still gazing back resolutely. Slowly, she lifted her hand and beckoned him with a finger, making his lower half instantly harden. He swallowed heavily, then got up and walked over to the goddess in front of him. As he made his way to her the song changed again and everyone started jumping around.

In two steps she was in front of him, and before he could say anything, her hand was moving across his abdomen as she circled him.

_So we back in the club_

_With the bodies rockin' from side to side (si-side to side)_

_Thank God the week is done, I feel like a zombie gone back to life (ba-back to life)_

_Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up_

_No control of my body_

He tried to follow her movement around him but then she stopped behind him, both her hands now on his stomach and climbing up his body to his chest.

_Ain't I seen you before?_

_I think I remember those_

_Eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, e-e eyes_

She moved back to his front, her hands now climbing up his neck, sending shivers through his frozen body. Her hands came back down, finally resting at his hips, then she did the most shocking thing in the world; she crouched in front of him and in a fluid motion of her tantalizing hips she got up, her arse sticking out and her ample cleavage right in front of him. Then she looked him in the eye and ran her tongue over her red lips. He swallowed thickly, trying to keep himself steady. Her moves were so feline, so beautiful, he felt his lower area harden as he thought of that amazing body of hers sliding around him on his bed.

_So dance dance_

_Like it's the last last night_

_Of your life life_

_Gonna get you right_

_Cuz baby tonight_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

Her hands still on his hips, she reached up, her mouth grazing his neck. "Dance with me, Draco," she murmured sinfully in his ear as she pressed a kiss to his throat. He growled, his hands moving to her hips and turning her around with a fluid movement, pressing her back to his front, his hands guiding her now swaying hips.

Her hands moved up her body, grazing her breasts slowly then moving behind him and holding his neck, her fingers running through the short hairs at the nape of his head. His hands moved from his waist to cover her hands and bring them down, putting them instead on his hips. Then he grabbed her head gently and pushed her down, guiding the top half of her body in a half circle, her bottom attached to his aching pelvis. She got up, spinning around, his hand still holding her curls, and put her hands on his shoulders as she took a few steps back. His hand moved to the small of her back and down to her hips, making them sway again in tantalizing circles. With a few tugs he had her spinning around, seemingly effortlessly, her skirt rising with her turns. Finally, she stopped, her chest pressed to his as he held her in his arms, his hands running up and down her back.

"So beautiful…" He murmured in her ear as she moved against him, looking up at him through her mane of hair with lust filled eyes. "Let's get out of here."

She laughed sweetly, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "And where will we go?" She sassed.

"Somewhere where I can ravish you in private," he answered huskily.

"My house, then?" She asked, her eyes darkening. He only nodded, taking her hand and maneuvering them out of the club and into the street. With a glance in both directions he noticed the apparition point to his left and made a bee-line to it, his hand still holding her petite palm in his. She laughed as he pushed them forward, and the sound sent shots of warmth straight to his groin. He stopped as they reached their destination, pulling her into his arms, his lips going to the shell of her ear. "Go on, Princess, whisk us away from here."

"As you wish," she smirked up at him, kissing his jaw line before closing her eyes and sending them away.

…

Reviews make me dance!


End file.
